Choices
by PiWithApple
Summary: 'Danny's worst fears were confirmed and he swallowed convulsively as blood drained from his face.' D/s undertones, no sex.


_Disclaimer: I know nothing about the d/s lifestyle, only what little I've read, which is what led to this idea in the first place. I do not know if I have portrayed the relationship correctly or well and please know that I have no intention of causing offence._

* * *

"Upstairs, NOW!" Danny thundered, Steve couldn't help but flinch.

"But, Danny-" he protested, tempted to employ his safe word but he knew it would only serve to anger Danny further.

"Wait for me upstairs, I don't think I need to remind you that protesting like a child _will_ make things worse for you."

Steve took the stairs two at a time, muttering under his breath. What happened was not his fault in any way, his actions were _necessary_. Not ideal, and yeah, he might've gotten hurt but it was what had to be done.

He hadn't stopped to think, which was probably what Danny was really angry about. He flung his clothes around the room, instantly regretting his outburst. He moved to pick up his grimy cargo pants when he heard a noise at the balcony.

Deciding to investigate further before calling out to Danny, Steve moved toward the location of the sound, picking up a baseball bat when he realized his Sig was downstairs. A black clothed figure jumped up in front of him, Steve spotted the taser in his hand and swung the bat in the direction of his assailant's head.

The distraction proved enough for another figure to pull Steve into a chokehold, while the other attempted to bash him on the head with a rock. Steve drove his elbow back, risking a small smile when he hit flesh, the assailant's grip loosened enough for Steve to throw him over his shoulder, knocking both figures to the ground.

Two more shadows appeared and Steve knew he was in deep trouble.

_Where the hell is Danny?_He thought angrily.

The figures took to striking out at Steve blindly, steel-toed boots slamming into his torso and head as he fell heavily to the ground. A hand grabbed him by the hair, pulling him to his feet but Steve could barely get air into his lungs, much less compute the thought processes necessary for him to plant his feet on the ground.

A fist slammed into his face and Steve thought he felt his cheekbone snap but the assault was far from over. Steve threw his head back, smashing it into the nose of the figure holding him in a painfully tight grip, in a last, half-assed attempt to free himself. One of the assailants grabbed a vase off the dresser and smashed it against Steve's head. Blood streamed from the large gash it created, obscuring his vision. Steve was sure he wouldn't be able to defend himself even if a cocked gun was pressed into his hand.

Danny knew Steve wouldn't handle his anger well, he had contemplated putting off Steve's punishment until the following day, giving him time to think about exactly why Danny was angry with him, all of which would've been lost amidst the exhaustion etched into Steve's every feature. Danny felt for him, he did, but Steve took his own life, his very existence, as a fucking joke. Maybe years ago it wouldn't have mattered if he insisted on throwing himself into life threatening situations, because he had nothing to live for, but now, now his life had meaning and purpose and he actively chose to ignore that.

Steve was perfectly capable of making the choice to live, Danny made sure of that throughout their sessions but Steve threw it all away far too lightly today. Danny would've left it to the next day, he knew there was far too much anger and frustration today. But Steve, the stupid, irrational fuck-up thought it was hilarious that he'd once again evaded a painful death.

The blade their perp had somehow managed to conceal missed Steve's carotid by a hairsbreadth and Steve found it appropriate to joke about it, joke about the fact that he had willingly allowed his life to be taken. Danny didn't know who or what it was that seemed to be protecting Steve, and with every passing day, the desire to know diminished, knowing for sure it was powerful enough that he had no intention of ever having anything to do with it.

He could hear the scuffling upstairs, disappointed his hunch that Steve was going to make this difficult had been affirmed, but Danny could be just as difficult. He put a pot of water on to boil, they had a percolator, but he found drawing out the process of making coffee steeled his nerves, and he would need plenty to get through tonight.

Danny heard a vase smash and he knew the only one they had in their room had been made by Grace for Steve. He was surprised for a moment, Steve wouldn't have taken it that far, no matter how frustrated he was. The thought fueled his anger as he stomped up the stairs, boiling water forgotten.

"STEVEN WHAT THE-" Danny stopped short, strong winds blew the white curtains into the room. He almost missed the blooming red pattern on the bottom of the curtain as it flapped furiously, but the moment it caught his eye, he frantically scanned the balcony for the source and his heart sank when he spotted the pool of blood staining the hardwood floors.

Danny patted his pockets, hoping to find his phone or a weapon of some kind, cursing when he came up empty. He reached for the baseball bat he had teased Steve relentlessly for buying but the space it usually occupied was empty.

"Steve...?" Danny called out tentatively, cold, iron-clad tendrils of fear wrapped around his heart.

A man in a three-piece suit, nothing Danny could ever dream of affording, stepped into his line of sight and Danny backed away instinctively. His hand darted out as he made a wild grab for anything at all to defend himself.

"Ah, Detective Williams, I do wish we had met under better circumstances. Nevertheless, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Where's Steve?" Danny spat out as he weighed his options. The man seemed more than just a little out of shape, but he was a good head taller than Danny and chances are he knew how to take advantage of it.

"Steve? He's… around. I thought you and I might get to know each other better first," he smiled and Danny backed away again, hoping to draw him into the room, putting more distance between him and his back-up and to get a better look at his face.

"I suggest you stop moving, Detective," Danny stilled at the stranger's words, "Either walk towards me or stay where you are."

"Where's. Steve." Danny repeated, making sure to articulate his words slowly and in so doing hopefully convey that he did not give a flying fuck as to who this man was.

"My, my Detective, _possessive_, aren't we?" he made a soft 'tut-tut' noise, wagging a finger in Danny's direction.

Danny's breath hitched, the man's choice of words sent his mind into turmoil. Was it possible this person knew of the lifestyle he and Steve led?

The suit seemed to notice Danny's distress and his smile widened, "Yes, I know of the… _relationship_ you and Steve enjoy. In fact, I thought I might… _try it out_," he winked at Danny.

Danny launched himself at the man, determined to wipe the stupid smirk off his face even if it was for just a second. _For Steve_.

Two pairs of arms lifted him off the intruder, and he struggled but they made no attempt to stop him, merely holding him away from their boss who was trying to catch his breath.

"Well, I can't say that was unexpected. Calm down, Detective."

"DON'T tell me to calm down!" Danny shouted, hoping to attract the attention of the neighbors but the roar of the waves was more than likely to drown out his voice.

"My men will not hurt you out of respect for your status, but if you continue to conduct yourself in this manner, _I_ have no problem putting you in your place."

"You definitely look stupid enough to hire muscle afraid to hit a cop," Danny was seething now, unable to remember when he last felt so helpless.

"You misunderstand, Daniel. They have no respect for your position in the governor's task force. You are a _dominant_, and for that reason, they will not harm you."

Danny's worst fears were confirmed and he swallowed convulsively as blood drained from his face. He shrugged his hands out of the firm grip holding him back. Fear for Steve flooded his mind and the cool evening breeze suddenly seemed stifling.

"I want to see Steve. Now," Danny said, his voice dangerously steady.

"Downstairs," the man answered.

Danny watched him expectantly, praying he would lead the way. Instead, he muttered something to one of his guards who instantly moved in front of Danny while another stood behind him. Sandwiched between the two, Danny would have no opportunity to arm himself and his fear continued to grow.

Fear would do nothing for him in this situation and he focused on taking deep breaths as they made their way down the stairs and out to the lanai. Danny bit back a cry of dismay at the sight of his and Steve's phones lying on the beach in pieces. The suit barked out on order and two more guards appeared, dragging Steve's unconscious form between them.

Danny ran towards him, cupping his head with his hands, "Steve, babe?"

He received no response and began scanning Steve's body for injuries, heart clenching painfully as he took in the various cuts and blooming bruises all over his body, the wound on his head still bleeding sluggishly. He tried not to think about the chill in the air and how cold Steve must be feeling, clad only in boxers.

"You asked to see him, Detective, and I granted your request. Now, I have a proposition for you. I will be taking Commander McGarrett with me-"

Danny walked towards the man and snarled, "I will hunt you down and kill you."

"I suggest you keep such opinions to yourself, Detective. I fully intend to return the Commander but keep it up and I might just change my mind."

The man spoke of Steve as though he were a thing and it made Danny sick.

"Now," he continued, "Because I respect you as his Master, I will allow you to either come along or relinquish him to my control until further notice."

Danny swallowed convulsively and opened his mouth to answer but before he could he heard Steve's raspy voice, "Danny don't you dare."

The man nodded to one of his guards and Steve was backhanded hard enough to reopen a cut on his cheek. Danny flew to Steve's side in an instant, glaring at the guard, "Don't touch him!"

"You allow him to speak to you in such a patronizing manner?" the man asked incredulously.

Danny pressed his forehead to Steve's, speaking soothingly as the SEAL fought to control the pain ravaging his body.

"Choose, Detective."

"I'll come with you," Danny answered, through gritted teeth.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, this ends like this on a cliffhanger and I am terribly sorry but I honestly don't know how to continue from here. As I said before I know nothing of the lifestyle and I don't really want to venture in that direction. That said, anyone who wishes to pick up where I left off is more than welcome to take this as a very, very long prompt. Hope you enjoyed the story!_


End file.
